


Desperate Search

by GreyJellyBeans



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben is kinky, Brutality, Creepy, Creepy Ben Solo, Creepy Kylo Ren, Darkfic, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kidnapping, Kinky, Loss of Virginity, Older Man/Younger Woman, Paranoia, Reylo - Freeform, Touch-Starved, Underage Kissing, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Working Late, bar maid, bar maid??, but how else do you discipline teenagers, but somehow it’s not working, can brutal fucking be hot?, he could be abusive, i feel sick - Freeform, im desperate to right a darkfic, mama’s Boy, more tags as work goes on for who knows how long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyJellyBeans/pseuds/GreyJellyBeans
Summary: It was late and dark like the man who entered into the bar at a late time and is indeed very eerily dark...





	Desperate Search

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really desperate to make a darkfic and sad I can’t achieve that. I made a lot of attempts of those and fortunately deleted a lot of those. Here’s one of them or maybe not if I would like this to go on.

It was a dark and late night. Rey’s shift was almost ending and the roughhousing between drunken customers are finally decreasing.

It got to the point where everyone was already gone that she start cleaning the tables and stacking the chairs until a bell rang and caught her attention. 

_At this time?_ She wasn’t ready to serve anyone and was about to retrieve her broom before turning around. What she saw wasn’t what she expected. 

Chocolate pools stare _down_ at her. Dark and glossy like a glass eye in a stuffed moose. Black hair, almost compared to a raven’s, is nearly combed and wavy. They curl at his broad shoulders. His skin was pale like the moon littered with beauty marks. 

Rey almost called him _Man of the Moon_ , but she remember she’s a lowlife, unattractive bar maid and this man... this man is a stranger who thought coming to a bar at the last minute was a great idea yet he’s handsome. 

She couldn’t remember how long they have been standing there. Eyeing at each other until he cleared his throat to break the silence. 

“I hope I’m not stopping you.” He raises a thick brow while mentioning the cleared tables and stacked chairs. 

But poor Rey didn’t answer after hearing his voice. Poor Rey was shaking on her knees at how deep his voice was. Silky and rich. 

Foreign. 

Godly. 

_Out of your league_ , she sourly reminded to herself. But that didn’t stop her from at least serving him. “It’s about time, but I could whip you up a glass. The cook isn’t here so that’s all I could afford.” 

Maz and Chewie always leave half an hour early. Entrusting her with the keys to lock up, but not fully knowing if she’s safe from the lurking dangers. Yet, none of the three worry about such thing. 

The moon man nod, a small smile lightening up his quite old features, and settle for one of the limited options. He walked over to the bar to pull a stool down and then sat. Already comfortable. 

Rey flipped the open sign to show close before rushing over towards the liquor. With steady hands, despite how this beautiful man’s presence made her uneasy, she pour out what he ordered and then place it by his hands. Which she notice were big. Bigger than her small, child ones. 

To keep herself busy, she rearrange the shelves. She shudder time to time when the feeling of eyes were heavy on her back. Ragged breathes were lousy and hot against her ear and then hands slither from an innocent touch to the shoulders down, tracing her small chest in an intimate way. 

Her breath hitched in panic and she squeezed her eyes at what’s happening. 

“Are you alright?” His voice made her snap her eyes open and look back to see him watching her from the bar. 

_Of course it didn’t happen. Your mind played you again._ She notice his eyes are know expressing worry any she silently cursed under her breath for making such attention. A pull to the corner of her lips and then, “I’m fine. It’s just hard finding peace in a quiet area...” 

_It paranoids me,_ she wanted to finish, but bringing stranger to talk over some personal issues is unnecessary. 

“Oh?” He starts in some interested tone. “I can see why. It is almost the middle of the night and with an young _adult_ alone with a man like me can be scary. Right?” The fact he got it right pulled a red flag, but she shakes her head side to side and return to looking at the shelves. But is it better to ignore his guess when it’s including this stranger and her? 

Something is missing there or something is replaced. Put the whiskey here. Put the drinks there. “Not right at all, sir.” She looks behind and shiver when his eyes are swirling with dark intention. That smug smirk like he just told her a “joke.” 

“I’m... used to company. Very big and loud. That’s all.” It’s a lie and lies make her feel guilty. Unclean and, from what she was taught for a whole entire decade, sin. 

It was a sin that her hand shook and the bottle drop from her hand. Glass shattered and caught her exposed ankles. A big adult word almost slipped through her lips, but she groaned instead and hover her hand over the small cuts. 

“Shit! Are you alright!?” He rushes over and examine the cuts. “Let me fix them,” he whispered over her ear. With her eye scrunched close from the pain, she was unaware of his hand coming towards her. A small, cold touch to her lips made her look to see what it is. But before registering what it was, the thing was stuffed into her mouth and then her head was snapped back. 

Her head throbbing and her throat aching at the abrupt insertion of his thick fingers lodged down her esophagus. 

She cries and kicks to attempt harming the stranger, but screams when she lands her calves on the pile of broken glass. His fingers moved out, but still in her mouth to rest on her tongue. Rubbing his rough skin on the buds and making her gag at the motion. 

He didn’t move before Rey slowly went to silent sobs. “My poor one. You were supposed to stay still, but don’t worry. _No mother is perfect towards her child_.” The stranger purred before slipping his other hand to her skirt pocket and jingling the keys out. 

He kissed and hush her to silent on her tear stained cheeks as duck tape came to view. “Only temporary.” 

He ignore her pleas and wishing to go home as he picks her up in a more damsel in distressed style and leave the bar with the doors lock. 

Everything went silent as the stranger whistles a similar tune to a lullaby. 

It was a dark and late night. Close to morning. The two owners of the bar, Maz and Chewie, were already in their warm beds and sleeping without knowing of their little worker kidnapped.

**Author's Note:**

> Could it get any worse than that? CHECK THE WARNINGS AND TAGS!! I’m glad you guys checked it before leaving.   
> Kudos? Comments? Leave them here if you want and hope to see another day with this.


End file.
